


What's A Little Bondage Between Friends? (a 221b)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sally and Molly get kinky





	What's A Little Bondage Between Friends? (a 221b)

“Don’t you look pretty?” Sally said as Molly came out of the bathroom in the black lace babydoll. Molly smiled shyly and did a quick twirl before scooting over to slip the heels on. She teetered a little unsteadily. 

Sally got up off the bed and walked over to her. “You look beautiful.”

Molly blushed and tilted her head away. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“I mean it,” Sally said. “Kiss?”

Molly leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first, the tongues gently playing with each, but Sally’s kiss began to get more aggressive. Molly felt Sally weave her fingers through her pony tail and close her hand, pulling her hair. Molly wobbled in her heels and grabbed Sally’s shoudlers.

Sally released Molly’s hair and pulled back, leaving Molly panting. Before Molly could say anything, Sally pressed a ball gag into her parted mouth and secured it. Sally reached up under the babydoll. “Naughty. No panties and already quite excited.”

Sally led Molly to the footboard and bent her over, tying her wrists to the opposite ends of the queen-sized bed. She gently caressed Molly’s hair before running her hand over her bare ass. “We’re going to have fun.” She pressed a metal ball into Molly’s right hand. “If this gets to be too much, don’t forget to drop your bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
